Keepsakes
by DreamHeart
Summary: Rei is forced to deal with her feelings and come to a decision . . . even if that means it must made for her. ::One-shot::


AN – Something to break up the monotony of my writer's block. Stone Ashes will be continued for those of you who are interested. I have about 4 pages completed and a few more draft pages, but this chapter is proving not only to be the most difficult chapter thus far but also the longest. So please be patient with me.

This story was written in response to the March Challenge hosted by the SMFFQCC (see my bio for site) - its requirements are as follows:

_Your submission can be any genre, any length. This month we are going to do a couple. Our first couple will be **Rei/Jedite**. Each entry must have at least 3 of the following..._

_A horse  
Lots of chocolate  
Luna acting weird all of a sudden  
Usagi and Mamoru are keeping a secret  
Ami all of a sudden isn't acting like the smart girl she was, now she's acting like a smart aleck  
Lita now cooks horribly  
Mina has hearts in her eyes for a guy (Kunzite)  
Rei is shy_

_You only need to use up to three of these things, extra points for using all of them or more of them. Don't add to this list though._

_Phrases that must be included..._

_"What do you mean you are..." (I'll let you use your imagination on that.)  
"I do not believe I am mean, I am just simply selectively nice."  
"Will you ever love me like I love you?"_

**_cracks her knuckles:_** Now, I get to try my hand at how these two interact for the first time. Let's hope all that research pays off.

* * *

Yuuichiro walked quietly into the room he shared with Rei. Leaning against the door he took a deep breath silently preparing for what he was about to do. Closing his dark chocolate eyes he wished for the millionth time to banish such thoughts from his mind but once again felt his heart ache at the thought.

She was sitting at her vanity calmly brushing her long dark locks oblivious to his presence. She paused and fingered the gold locket that lay at the base of her throat and smiled.Firebird . . .

He sighed and told himself that it was now or never. Quickly crossing the room he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, he feared that it that it would be the last time, "Hi, Gorgeous."

Rei jumped at his touch, startled out of her daydream. Clasping her locket she frowned as she felt her heart pounding in her ears. "Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"You're not mad," he stated as his chocolate gaze drifted to her locket. Releasing her, he walked over to the four-poster mahogany bed. Facing the door he leaned against one of the posts, "You needn't be so protective of it. I already know."

Rei's eyes widened as she stared at her reflection. 'How could he know?' Deciding to ignore the comment she resumed brushing her rich ebony locks hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Did you hear me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Yuuichiro."

Stalking over to the vanity Yuuichiro pulled himself up to his full height and glared accusingly at her. "His picture is in that locket. The locket that I gave you, may I remind you."

"Your picture is in here, along with my mother's and grandfather's."

"Don't play dumb with me Rei. I've seen the way you look at him."

Setting her brush down, she finally turned to him. "And how do I look at him? I don't even like the man, for obvious reasons."

Frustrated he raked a hand through his dark brown hair. "Oh, yes. You fight like hell with him. You go out of your way to provoke him. Your eyes practically shine every time he enters a room. Don't lie to me, Rei. I deserve at least that. Yes, you've hated him for everything he did – from the betrayal to burning you alive. But you managed to forgive all that and let's not forget the fact that he was once your lover and husband. So don't lie to me, Rei. I need to know, will you ever love me the way I love you?"

Folding her hands in her lap Rei allowed her violet gaze to fall to the floor. Unsure of how to answer his pointed question an uneasy silence formed between them.

Finally after minutes of agonizing silence, Yuuichiro sighed in defeat. "That answers my question, doesn't it?" Stepping forward he kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'll move out later today."

Snapping her head up, Rei stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you are moving out? You don't have to do that."

Taking her chin into his hand, he gently shook his head as tears began to brim in his eyes. "We both know that I can't stay here. Not knowing this. I could've stayed forever if I'd never known. If I had never seen the way you look at him, if I never had to wish that you would look at me that way. No, Raven," Yuuichiro paused savoring the taste of his pet name for her on his lips one last time. "This is for the best." And with that Yuuichiro quickly left the room.

Staring at the door long after he had left Rei sadly whispered, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you. My heart was his long before I ever knew it. I love Jadeite."

* * *

Jadeite really hadn't meant to overhear the exchange between the two lovers. He had just wanted to challenge the Fire Senshi to a sparring match with him. He was just about to knock when Rei's startled outburst stayed his hand. Once he heard Yuuichiro's laughing voice he had known that she was all right and attempted to knock once more when he heard Yuuichiro's quiet remark. He had known that it was wrong but something stirred in the pit of his stomach at that quiet comment urging him to press his ear to the door.

At the mention of the locket his ears perked up, knowing full well what it meant to Rei. It was her most treasured possession – containing the only surviving pictures of her beloved grandfather and mother after the Great Freeze. He had always assumed that Yuuichiro's picture also made its home there since the two were engaged not long ago. The memory of that day still caused his blood to boil and it would be forever burned into his mind's eye.

_He had just returned from his morning ride with Nephrite when Makoto had came bounding out of the palace. Nephrite had quickly dismounted and took his love into his arms. And then she dropped the bomb – Hino Rei had agreed to marry Kumada Yuuichiro. He was so stunned that he nearly fell off his horse. He felt his chest tighten in fear, regret, jealously and the millions of other emotions that turned his blood cold. And yet as he entered the palace he wore a vibrant smile and forced his blue eyes to dance merrily in an effort to convince the blushing beauty before him that he was truly happy for her. He had always known that he would never be worthy of her, never truly forgiven, never welcomed back into her heart but his heart had always been hers. She could read him like a book even after centuries apart. It had given him hope and as he stood there with his fake smile and mirth in his eyes he knew that she would never believe him. But he had hoped that she would at least understand why he was trying so desperately to convince her –all that had ever mattered was that she was happy. He loved her and she deserved all the things that he had once promised her and this man, as loathsome as he was, could give it to her. And so he had swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat as he watched her blush under this man's attentive gaze and toasted to their happiness._

Lost in his thoughts, Jadeite nearly missed the sound of Yuuichiro's footsteps as he approached the door. Hurriedly, he hid behind a nearby pillar and watched as Yuuichiro left the apartment with tears running down his cheeks. He wondered why the other man was crying and inwardly cursed himself as he caught himself wishing that Rei had called off the engagement. Making his way back to the door, he pressed his ear once more against it and caught his breath as he heard his sweet angel whisper the words that his soul had waited so long to hear – 'I love Jadeite.' He nearly did a back-handspring as he suppressed the urge to let out a cry of joy and charge the door to scoop her into his arms. No, that would never do, he scolded himself. She had always been such a firebrand and though his outburst might have caught her off-guard it would have cost him what he wanted most – her heart.

Deciding it best to leave the priestess to her thoughts for the time being, Jadeite walked down the hall debating what his next move should be. And that's when a stroke of brilliance hit him – when you need help in the romance department you hit up the epitome of romance, prince charming incarnate; and of course his beautiful wife who just happened to be the best friend of his heart's desire. With that firmly in hand, he took off at a full run knocking over any poor bystander who happened to cross his path as he headed for the King and Queen's private chambers.

Once there he knocked politely on the door. Oh, hell who was he kidding, he nearly took the door off its hinges as he banged on it demanding entrance.

A moment or two later a very angry Neo-King Endymion appeared looking as if he had just been woken up from a nap, dressed in forest green pajamas. "What do you want!"

Bowing, Jadeite smiled as he noticed Serenity in the background struggling to fix her crown. "I'm sorry your majesty for disturbing you, but I am in desperate need of your counsel, the counsel of both yourself and your lovely queen."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Jade," the Neo-Queen's laughter came from her seat at her vanity. Getting up she placed a hand on Endymion's shoulder, "Please come in."

"Thank you, your majesty," he replied as they made way for him to enter their chambers.

Plopping down on the king size feather bed, Endymion beckoned for Jadeite to pull up a chair as Serenity resumed her seat at her vanity. "This had better be good, Jade. Now shoot."

"Don't mind him. Chibi-Usa kept us up most of the night and he was just trying to take a nap while she was sleeping when you came barreling at our door," Serenity assured him.

"You're lucky that you didn't wake her up or else you'd be a dead man."

"Oh, stop it she's fine," Serenity scolded. "Now what is so urgent, Jadeite? Another fight with Lady Mars?"

Damn that woman was perceptive. She wasn't entirely correct of course, but it did pertain to Lady Mars. "Not exactly, your majesty."

"Knock it off with the formalities, Jade. You're in our bedroom not the throne room. Now out with it so I can get some sleep," Endymion chided as he curled up next to a pillow.

"Of course, Endy," He forced back a laugh as he watched Serenity throw her slipper at her husband.

"Serenity. . ." Endymion growled through half closed eyes.

"Will you pay attention? You can sleep afterwards," Serenity insisted though her eyes were dancing in amusement as she watched her husband sit up, cross his arms and pout.

"Fine."

"Please continue, Jade."

"I've just come from her chambers and I overheard a conversation between her and her fiancé. Well, it was more of a fight in reality."

"It is poor manners to eavesdrop, Jade. You know that," Endymion interrupted as he shifted to sit Indian-style and hugged a pillow to his chest.

"I know. I didn't intend to, I was going to challenge her to a sparring match. But of course I never got around to it. Anyways, they were discussing her locket. Kumada-san seemed very agitated about its contents and I didn't hear the rest of their exchange. But he came bursting out of the room with tears in his eyes and as I approached the door once more I heard her whisper the words I've so desperately wanted to hear – 'I love Jadeite.'"

Serenity jumped up from her seat at the vanity and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jadeite, that's wonderful news. What are you going to do?"

Tousling his short blonde locks Jadeite shrugged as Serenity joined her husband at his place on the bed. "I have no idea. That's why I'm here to consult the great gurus of romance."

Serenity's eyes sparkled as a mischievous gleam crept into Endymion's eyes. "I've got it," he proclaimed as he pulled Serenity into his arms. He whispered something in her ear and watched a huge smile light up her face.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I knew I married you for a reason."

Chuckling Endymion gently tickled her sides and then returned his attention to Jadeite. "Now here's what we're going to do."

* * *

As Rei waited patiently on the couch in Minako's chambers for the Minako to change into her third dress attempt for that evening, her thoughts wandered back to Yuuichiro. She had sat alone in her room for a long time after he left, but never shed a tear. It surprised even herself. True she was proud and even cold times, but this man was her fiancé shouldn't she have been at least a little bit upset? No, she told herself. I cried enough when he left the temple. My heart is no longer his. When did that happen? When did I stop loving him? And when did I fall in love with the man I had declared I would never love again? Where did the hatred end and the love begin?

"Rei?" Minako's bell-like voice interrupted her silent revelry.

Looking up she saw Minako standing before her in a sleeveless silk-layered formfitting midnight blue dress that was interspersedlystudded with diamonds.

"Well? What do you think?" Minako turned, giving her friend the full effect of the dress. "Do you think he'll like it? Do you think I should go with another color maybe that plunging yellow dress that I tried on earlier?" Then plopping down next to Rei, she sulked and put her chin her hands. "He's never going to notice me. No matter what I wear. Why do I even try, Rei?"

Forcing her previous thoughts out of her mind, she reminded herself that she was no longer alone in her room and allowed to brood over such things, but in sitting on the couch in Minako's room helping her get ready for the ball that evening to celebrate the birth of Diana, Luna and Artemis's daughter. "That's right, you are a three horned monster that no man in his right mind wouldn't take to the hills at the very sight of you."

"Rei!" Minako and a voice from the door shouted.

Turning Rei saw Makoto standing in the doorway with a plate full of brownies. "How can you be so mean," she scolded as she joined them on the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't resist, "I do not believe I am mean, I am just simply selectively nice."

Minako hit on the shoulder. "Shut up." Then standing up she twirled around once more. "Now seriously do you think that this will catch Kunzite's eye?"

Taking a brownie from the plate in Makoto's hands, Rei rolled her eyes, "What do you want us to say? That no woman ever looked as beautiful as you do in that dress?"

"That's the ticket." Minako's cornflower blue eyes danced as she ran back into her closet to search for matching shoes.

"Yes, sir, we have a winner," Makoto teased.

Biting into her brownie, Rei's eyes went wide as her face turned deathly green. Spitting out the brownie into the palm of her hand, she glared at Makoto, "What are you trying to do poison me?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto inquired as she eyed the plate of brownies in her hand warily.

"They're awful." Then a thought struck her. Running a hand through her inky locks she shook her head. "Did Nephrite help you make those brownies?"

"Of course he did."

"That's why. Whenever that man's in your kitchen you lose your head and we get," tossing the brownie back on the plate, "this. That man shouldn't be allowed in the palace when you're in the kitchen. You two are going to be the death of us."

"That's not true."

"Ok, tell me how long did it take you to make those brownies?"

"Rei!" Makoto exclaimed hitting the priestess in the shoulder.

"Will you two stop hitting me! How am I going to explain being covered in bruises tonight!" Rei growled as she rubbed her shoulder that had now been hit twice, once by Minako and now by Makoto.

"All you've got to say is that you opened your mouth and promptly stuck your foot in it!"

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?

"Yes," Makoto acknowledged as she headed over to the trash can and emptied the brownies into it. "You were right, all knowing Yoda."

"Makoto, stop it you're being as bad as Ami."

"I know she's horrible. Jadeite's been a bad influence on her."

"Did I hear my name?" Ami called as she walked into the room dressed in a form fitting spaghetti strap satin lavender dress. It was covered in glitter and diamonds making it shimmer with her every step. Her short blue hair was dotted with diamonds and a simple solitaire gleamed at the base of her throat, a gift from Zoicite.

"Yes, my dear. We were just discussing how magnificent you look tonight," Minako called as she re-entered her sitting room.

Feigning a Scarlet O'Hara accent Ami put a hand to her forehead and declared, "Well, fiddle-dee-dee. I do declare that you are right, Mellie. What am I to do when all the beaus are chasing after me all night? I'm sure that Kunzite is such a wolf. I'm going to have to beat him off with a stick."

Minako's eyes were as big as saucers as Makoto snickered and Rei struggled to keep a straight face.

"W-Why y-you ?" Minako finally managed to get out and that was enough to set of Makoto, Rei, and Ami into fits of laughter.

"Where are you learning these things?" Makoto managed to choke out.

"The generals were going through the archives the other day and they found this old movie called 'Gone with the Wind.' Very romantic, but they had the greatest time taking turns imitating Scarlet and Rhett. It was hilarious," Ami answered. Glancing over at Minako, she sighed, "Oh, come on. You know I was only playing."

"Hmpf."

Crossing the room she tried to hug the blonde Senshi but was shrugged off. "Fine, I'm going to go see if Luna or Serenity need any help getting ready. Rei, Makoto, I suggest you two begin getting ready. There are a little less that two hours left before the ball."

"You're right," Makoto sighed as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Think you can handle it from here?" Rei asked as she joined Makoto and Ami in the doorway.

"Yes, thanks. The dress was the hard part. I'll see you in a bit," Minako assured her as ushered them out of her room.

* * *

Jadeite mingled nervously amongst the guests as they awaited the announcement of the King and Queen and the Senshi. The Generals were on security detail tonight, giving the Senshi a much-deserved night off. He ran an anxious hand through his blonde curls and took a gulp of punch.

And that's when he heard the herald pound the butt of his staff against the floor. The room fell silent. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lady Venus."

Minako was a vision in her midnight blue silk dress. Her crimped sunshine hair cascaded down her back with matching sapphire barrettes to keep it from falling into her eyes as took her place on the dais. Jadeite was sure that Kunzite was about to murder every man in that room for even daring to look upon 'his angel,' as he called her.

"Lady Mars," the herald's voice rang loud and clear.

Jadeite was certain that time stood still as he waited with bated breath for her to appear. She was dressed in a shimmering red halter-top dress that fell to the floor hugging each and every curve perfectly. Her inky tresses flowed down her back freely with only a single Casablanca lily tucked behind her left ear. And of course she wore matching ruby chandelier earrings and her beloved gold locket. She was breathtaking.

_Was he drooling?_ Running a hand over his open mouth he was glad that he had allowed himself some dignity. And though he had just laughingly poked fun at Kunzite's murder schemes, he now caught himself doing the exact same thing as he watched her ascend the dais to take her place next to Minako on the right side of the alabaster thrones.

"Lady Jupiter."

Dressed in a pink satin gown that hugged her curves nicely and flared out at her knees, complete with matching gloves that encased her hands, Makoto ascended the dais to take her place to the left of the thrones. But Jadeite wasn't paying her any heed nor any other female on the planet for that matter. He was sure he would hear all the details from Nephrite later anyway. The way her auburn tresses were finally let down from the confines of her normal ponytail falling midway down her back, how she was wearing the rose earrings he had given her over a millennia ago – yes that and more was to be expected. That man really worshipped the ground the Jovian Princess walked on . . . but then again he was no better.

"Lady Mercury."

He heard a whistle let loose and knew that the man was about to be led out of the room and most likely at least threatened with a beating until Kunzite intervened on the unfortunate man's side to prevent Zoicite form killing him. The blushing Mercurian Princess took her place next to Jupiter and nodded to the herald.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity."

Dressed in a black tux Endymion was deadly. Any man who could pull off lavender and still look sexy was bound to be and the longing in the ladies' eyes proved it. But Serenity, if she wasn't married to his best friend and liege and his heart hadn't already been smitten with the fiery Princess of Mars it would've been love at first sight. She was dressed in a periwinkle blue silk gown that gathered under her breast accentuated with a sapphire broach then flowing to the floor hugging every curve and flaring out at her knee similar to Jupiter's dress. Her long silver hair was done up in her usual hairstyle with her tiara squarely nestled amongst it and wore matching tear drop sapphire earrings. Ascending the dais, the royal couple stood before their thrones and smiled to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is our great honor to introduce to you the daughter of our most trusted advisors and friends, Luna and Artemis," Endymion's voice rang throughout the hall.

Beaming Luna held a pink bundle of blankets in her arms as she and Artemis approached the dais. Dressed in a simple sunshine yellow silk gown designed for both comfort and beauty, she curtsied before them. Artemis bowed and ascended the dais with his wife. His rich silver hair brushed the shoulders of his white tuxedo as his sapphire eyes danced with joy.

Holding out her arms Serenity took the bundle of joy from Luna and smiled, "We are pleased to welcome into this world Diana. May she have a long and happy life. Welcome friends, we invite you to join us in celebrating the most joyous birth of this little angel."

Signaling the orchestra to play, Endymion officially started the ball.

* * *

Jadeite watched as Yuuichiro approached her and asked her to dance. He saw the questions in her violet eyes as she hesitantly accepted his proffered hand. Growling, he caused the guests around him to jump. Catching the look that Endymion was giving him, he knew that his friend was wondering what was taking him so long but he couldn't help but be a little nervous. She was his world, his everything. What would he do if she . . . . No, that wasn't an option. This would work. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he said a quiet prayer to the gods as he approached the pair.

"I missed you earlier. Where did you go?" Yuuichiro inquired as he forced himself to stay a respectable distance away from the woman in his arms.

"I was helping Venus prepare for the ball," she whispered. "Are you already moved out?"

"For the most part. . . . I'll finish up after the ball."

Nodding she was just about to ask him something when he suddenly stopped dancing and turned away from her.

"May I cut in?" a strong voice floated over the music causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Looking to Rei and then back to Jadeite, Yuuichiro nodded as he felt his heart shatter once more. But he couldn't stand in her way any longer. "I'll inform the court of my decision tomorrow morning." Then turning on his heel he quickly walked away.

Smiling, Jadeite offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Closing her eyes Rei took a deep breath and when she opened them found herself drowning in those ocean eyes. "I'd love to, General."

Twirling her into his arms, he held her close and breathed in the sweet scent of lavender and jasmine. True, he was abandoning the plan but who could blame him. His arms had hungered for so long to hold her.

Suddenly confused, Rei pushed herself away from his strong chest. Finding herself pinned by the strong arms that were wound tightly around her waist, she struggled once more. Upon breaking free of his grasp she slapped him hard across the face. The room fell silent as they watched her leave a stunned general in her wake as she headed out to the gardens.

Being used to her temperament, Jadeite quickly followed as the room began to buzz about the exchange.

He found her sitting on the ledge of a nearby fountain with her back to him.

"It would do you well to leave me be, General."

"When have I ever listened to you during one of your temper tantrums?" he replied easily as he took a seat beside her.

"You overstep your boundaries, General. I am no longer who you wish me to be."

"And who is that, Lady Mars?"

"I am not your 'Firebird.'"

"Or so you would like to believe."

"I am an engaged woman, General."

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh, really."

"I overheard your exchange with Kumada-san earlier today."

"How dare you!" Rei stood up her violet eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you invade my privacy and then presume to know my feelings!"

"Someone has to; you're not even sure about how you feel."

"Is that so? And how pray tell would you know that?"

"You are not so different as you would like to believe, my lady. You are still prideful, strong-willed, temperamental, passionate, vivacious, and caring. Ruled by the emotions you so desperately attempt to hide. Building up walls around your heart to prevent yourself from being hurt – you've been hurt so many times before, in this life and in the past. And I'm –"

"No, don't say it. You've said it enough. Apologies are meaningless. Don't you understand that! It doesn't change a thing."

Standing up he stared into the depths of her hard violet eyes and saw the sadness behind them. "No it doesn't but it might change how you feel about it. Stop bottling it all inside; you're losing your humanity. Take it from this most unworthy one." He moved to leave when he heard her call to him.

"Why! Why do you care? After all this time why does it matter?"

Looking back at her with sad eyes, he strode back and swept her in his arms capturing her lips with his own. Kissing her he prayed that she would remember, that she would feel how much he needed her, his love, and how he regretted their past. He would've given anything to erase the pain he had caused her, to protect her from all of the hurt she had experienced in this life. . . but all he could offer her was his love and the promise to never leave her again. Breaking the kiss, he gave her a small smile and released her.

"Jed!" she called as he began to walk back into the ball.

Turning, he smiled. She hadn't called him that in such long time. His heart soared at the sound of it. "Yes, Firebird?"

"I love you."

Running to her he scooped her up into his arms and spun. Hearing her laughter he spun faster until they were both dizzy. "I love you too."

A mischievous twinkle shone in her eyes as she smiled down at him, "Then shut up and kiss me."

"Anything for you, love. Anything for you," he murmured as his lips met hers.

* * *

And from their spot at the window, Endymion and Serenity smiled remembering the power of a kiss. 


End file.
